Waiting
by Narwhals.Meow
Summary: A short one-shot about Alice meeting Jasper, then the two of them finding the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

THE ONLY DISCLAIMER I AM DOING. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE SONG/BOOK/MOVIE/WHATEVER QUOTES I MAY USE :P

This is just a one-shot that I had an idea for, in the hope that it might help with my writers block. I think it's kinda sweet. What Alice was thinking and feeling as she waited for Jasper in the diner before they met and how they met the Cullens. Short and hopefully sweet.

**Alice's point of view:**

I walked into the small diner just outside Old City, Philadelphia and sat at my usual bar stool, just like I did yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that. It was eleven o'clock, in the morning, exactly. I knew from my vision that _he_ would be here at six minutes and thirteen seconds past eleven. I sighed heavily. I knew what time he would be here, I knew what he would be wearing, I knew every tiny little detail except for two things; his name, and the date of his arrival.

I had been coming into this diner at eleven o'clock every day for the past five years, nine months, three weeks, and four days; waiting until ten minutes past eleven, then leaving again, only to return again the next day.

My head swung to the clock on the wall again, it was now three minutes past eleven.

I knew that we would be together, and that we would go to find the other family the animal drinkers. I knew he was still feeding from humans, the ruby colouring of his eyes told me that, but that he was struggling with it. He didn't like it, taking the lives of the humans, it made him sad. It tortured him.

I checked the time again, five minutes past eleven. Only seventy three more seconds.

I felt the hope build in me, the anticipation and excitement, knowing that soon I would meet him, the man from my visions, my soul mate. I tried not to let the emotions build in me, like they always did, because if he didn't arrive I would feel the disappointment again, but I couldn't help it.

Thirty nine more seconds.

My hands started to tremble slightly with anticipation. I tensed the muscles in my forearm to stop the shaking, but soon my forearms were quivering slightly as well.

Sixteen seconds.

A new scent reached me, different to the humans. It must be him! He must be here!

And then, like in my vision, he walked through the door; his usually blonde hair a dark brown from the rain and plastered against his face, his white shirt slightly see-through and clinging to his well-toned chest, his black dress pants slightly torn and muddy at the bottom, his black shoes scuffed and dirty.

He eyed me wearily, as if he were expecting an attack.

I hoped off of the barstool and walked towards him, a smile spreading across my face. He relaxed as he realised that I meant no harm.

'You've kept me waiting a long time,' I smiled. His face immediately changed to apologetic, and he ducked his head.

'I'm sorry, ma'am,' he replied instantly, speaking with a southern accent. I laughed a little and offered my hand to him.

He took it without hesitation and he smiled at me, his eyes twinkling with hope and love.

'I suppose I could forgive you,' I teased as we walked out of the diner, hand in hand.

*** Skipping to when Alice and Jasper meet the Cullens ***

I'd told Jasper about the Cullens and their lifestyle and he'd responded enthusiastically, insisting that we go out and try hunting animals immediately, before setting off to find them. Jasper was adjusting surprisingly well, and in the past three months had only slipped up once. He was upset about that still, but I couldn't be prouder of him.

'Are you alright, Ali?' Jasper asked softly, taking my hand in his. My hand was so tiny that it was completely encased in his. I smiled up at him brightly, my topaz eyes meeting his orangey-gold ones, and stretched as high as I could to kiss his lips.

'Of course, I was just thinking,' I replied, hugging myself to him. My head barely reached his pecs.

'Well, we're near Seattle, a small town called Forks. Do you think they could be here?' Jasper asked. I thought for a moment. Somehow the name sounded right.

'Yes,' I agreed quickly, pausing as the name started to fit even better. I smiled widely and nodded my head enthusiastically. 'Yes, I think they are here,' I grinned. Jasper laughed loudly, his large hands encasing my hips, as he picked me up and span me around.

We both laughed loudly and as soon as Jasper dropped me back to the ground my lips met his hungrily.

'Let's go find them then,' Jasper mumbled against my lips. I broke away and nodded, taking his hand into mine as we darted through the forest.

We had been running for about ten minutes when Jasper spoke again.

'Ali, can you smell that?' Jasper asked. I inhaled deeply through my nose and distinctly smelt vampire. I grinned at Jasper. We stood for a few more moments, our senses expanding and we heard people talking.

'When did Edward say he'd be back?' A female - probably Esme - asked.

'I don't know. He was going to look for a couple of mountain lions and I know he was rather thirsty before he left,' a male voice - Carlisle? - replied. I looked at Jasper and we both laughed once, running in a straight line towards the couple.

We arrived on a large driveway in front of a beautiful white mansion. I ran quickly up the porch, dragging Jasper behind me, and rapped on the door twice. Jasper and I waited for about one second before Esme opened the door. I flung my arms around her, hugging her tightly.

'Esme! I've been waiting to meet you for so long!' I cried exuberantly. Esme stiffened, before hugging me back. Jasper chuckled quietly when I released her and stepped forward, clasping her hand between both of his.

'Esme, I'm Jasper and this wonderful woman is Alice. I'm sorry for our rather forward behaviour but we've been looking for you for a long time,' Jasper smiled, using his natural charm. Esme smiled at the both of us.

'Then I'm glad you found us, dears. Please, come in, meet the rest of our family,' Esme shot a look at me. 'That is, if you don't already know them,' Esme smiled gently. I giggled a little, taking her hand in one of mine and Jasper's in the other as we walked into the house. Carlisle was sat on one of the sofa's, reading a thick book, while Emmett and Rosalie were curled up together on the loveseat, sharing a moment. All three of them looked up as we walked in.

Carlisle was the first to move, he rose from his seat and moved to Esme's side, taking her empty hand and gently pulling her away from me protectively.

'Carlisle, this is Alice and Jasper. They've been looking for us,' Esme smiled softly at Carlisle. Once his expression softened I hugged him tightly.

'Don't worry, we aren't going to hurt anyone,' I reassured him, before pulling back and looking at Rosalie and Emmett. They had stood from the sofa, but made no move to approach us. As Jasper said his hello's I ran over to them, hugging Rosalie tightly first.

'Hey, Rosalie! I'm Alice, we're going to be great friends - sisters, even - and go shopping together, and hunting, and everything!' I exclaimed happily. Rosalie hugged me back.

'That sounds nice, Alice,' she said, letting me go. I hugged Emmett next.

'And you're going to be my annoying big brother, and we'll fight all the time, but you'll love me really!' I cried as I hugged him. He laughed and mussed my hair. The first annoying thing he's done.

'Good to know, squirt,' Emmett replied, his big booming laugh filling the room. I detached myself from his arms and glared at him.

'First, don't ever touch my hair again! Second, don't call me squirt, or you will be experiencing large amounts of pain!' I threatened. Emmett just laughed again.

'Sure thing, squirt,' he agreed, mussing my hair. Everyone laughed as I stormed back to Jasper, patting my hair down on the way.

'Do you want to stay?' Esme asked. I smiled brightly at her.

'Oh, yes, please! We'd love too!' I cried as Jasper nodded his agreement, walking over to great Emmett and Rosalie.

***

'Esme, why are all of my things in the garage?' I heard Edward call as he walked into the house. I ran forward and crashed into him, hugging him tightly.

'Hey, Edward! Jasper and I have been waiting for you to get home so we could meet you!' I cried. Edward paused to read my mind, I assumed.

'Hello, Alice. Why have you moved my things out of my room?' He asked calmly. I laughed and pulled myself away from him.

'It was the one with the best view!' I pouted. Everyone had descended into the entrance hall and was laughing at our display.

'I know it was, that's why I chose it!' Edward replied, running a hand through his hair in frustration. I was about to reply when I was pulled into a vision.

_* Vision *_

_Edward sat in a meadow with a beautiful human. She had long flowing mahogany brown hair, deep brown eyes, full red lips, and a perfect pale complexion._

_Edward kissed the girl and her hands tangled in his hair, as his griped her waist. They separated, both breathing heavily, but their lips remained together, barely touching each others, as they stared into one another's eyes._

'_I love you, Bella.' Edward whispered to the girl._

'_I love you too,' she replied, pressing her lips to his again._

_* End of Vision*_

'Oh, Edward, Bella is so beautiful! When do I get to meet her!?' I asked eagerly. Edward looked perplexed.

'You can meet her once I do,' Edward replied. Then it clicked, that was the future, way in the future. She probably hadn't even been born yet.

'Oh,' I breathed.

**Tada! Now, be honest with me, was that a load of crap or not?**

**Please leave me a review!**

**:)**

**X**


	2. Important

Just a warning to all my readers, but I'm thinking of taking my stories down. I've had offers previously for people to continue them, but it just doesn't feel right to me to give my work to others. I may repost them after editing them or I may not. Any extreme protests and I might set up a blog with them on. Sorry if you got excited and thought that it was finally an update.


End file.
